Carpe Diem
by Athene Saile
Summary: A completely AU fic, Lily and James are only 19 in the beginning, and then it jumps ahead to where they're 22. Except I messed with the timelines. They're born in 1988. Any questions? Rated for mature content and adult themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except to plot and my OC's. JKR takes the prize for being the genius to create HP.

A/N: This isn't my first L/J fic, but it is my first AU fic. So ignore all regular timelines, this is set in present day times, when they're two years out of Hogwarts, but were born in 1988. Got it? Good. Enjoy!

And don't forget to review. I order it!

Chapter 1: 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

It was a cold, rainy winter night in London. The man who entered McKinnon's Bar in Diagon Alley was firmly wrapped in his cloak. But he wasn't here for a social visit. It was business. James A. Potter, normally not far from the presence of his fellow Marauders, was here alone.

He sat down at a table in a shadowed corner. There were people, fellow wizards and witches, out dancing in the center of the room, next to the stage. James stared, brooding, at the room, not looking up until someone blocked his line of vision.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

'Who was this guy?' I wondered. 'He comes into McKinnon's, alone no less. He's fair prey for any of the Kittens here.'

The Kittens were employees who "worked the crowd." They were also known for their voracious sexual appetites.

I moved in front of the stranger. He broke off staring and looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Is there any…" I trailed off.

He ran his eyes up and down my body, mentally undressing me.

I smiled. This outfit was provocative, but modest at the same time. I wore a skirt that reached down to mid calf, but it began to get wider around the knees. Plus it had a slit up the side to mid thigh. My shirt was up to the column of my neck, but only had half a back. Both were a deep green, which matched my eyes and provided a contrast to my deep red, nearly auburn curls, which fell to below my hips.

"You were saying?" he asked, now finished with his perusal of me.

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could get for you."

"A butterbeer would be fine."

"I'll be right back with it." I smiled and winked at him before I turned away.

By the time I returned, he was brooding again.

"Here you go," I said, setting down his butterbeer. "And since you look like a man with a lot on his mind, stranger, here's a shot of Ogden's Firewhiskey. On the house."

I turned to leave, but then he said, "Do you always act like this?"

Puzzled, I stopped, faced him and asked, "Like what?"

"Like you care. You're a Kitten, aren't you?"

"I may be a Kitten, but I'm not like the others. I'm in charge of my life, and for your information, I choose who I bed very seriously, and I don't conform to their standards of sexual activity."

"So you don't bed more than seven a week."

My eyes flashed. "I don't bed more than one a week, if any at all! Unlike them, I'm not a slut!"

"Would you bed me?"

"That depends. So far you've been rude and cranky, Mister. I don't bed cranky men. They're no fun."

"Just because I've got a lot on my mind doesn't mean I'm cranky!"

"Whatever." I tossed some curls over my shoulder. "If you want anything, I'm at the bar. Just press th-"

"I've been here before, Lily. I know."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

The waitress was more than annoying, in my opinion. She acts like she's the queen of the world.

I sipped my butterbeer slowly, ignoring the firewhiskey. I needed my wits about me tonight. Thinking about what was supposed to take place in the next few minutes, I became oblivious to the world.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I was furious as I stormed away. 'How day he accuse me of being a slut!'

One of my best friends, (A/N: You'll meet the other later) Trisha Whyte, called me over to the table where she was taking her break.

" 'Sup, Maeve? You look ready to burst a b.v."

"One of the customers accused me of being one of _them_," I explained as I took a seat.

"Ouch."

"And then he asked if I would bed him."

"Say what? What did you say?"

"I said it depended, because he was acting rude and cranky, and that cranky men were bad in bed."

"You didn't, Maeve!" Trisha was having a hard time trying to control her mirth.

"No, I just thought it," I replied, deadpan. "Anyways, I've got to get back to the bar. See ya."

Once I reached the bar, I was assaulted by one of the other Kittens, named Courtnee.

"Oh, Lily! You won't believe who's here!"

"Who, the Minister of Magic, himself?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," she replied, perfectly serious. "Though I did see him a few days ago. James Potter!"

"Who?"

"Only the cutest Gryffindor in our year. He was a Marauder."

"Oh. Big deal."

"Big deal! Lily, that was the one you were talking to!"

"In the corner?"

"Yes!"

'That was James Potter? I don't believe it,' I thought.

Just then, a light flashed on the table plan. I groaned. It was the table James was sitting at.

I made my way over to his table.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I've figured out what I want." He leaned back in the chair, a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"You, in my bed, tonight."

"Hmm. Let me think about it…no."

"And why not?" From the look on his face, he was getting angry. Most likely from not getting his way.

"I told you before. I don't bed cranky men. They're no fun."

"Fine. But you'll rue the day you turned me down." He plunked down money for the drink, and a tip that had a note attached to it.

I pocketed the tip, and gave the money for the butterbeer to Courtnee. Then I unfolded the note.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I scanned the contents, and made an expression of disgust.

'Oh, no he didn't. He did not just do that.'

"Did not just do what, Maeve?" asked Trisha.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Read this." I handed her the note.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I was hard pressed to control my laughter at the note Maeve just handed me. Didn't this guy know that she never takes up with guys that annoy her?

"Gee, Maeve, I think you've got a winner there," I said as I handed the note to her.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, me too."****


	2. Chapter 1

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Three Years Later ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Trisha, I can't believe you got us in here."

My best friend, Trisha Whyte, had managed to get me, Lily Evans, and our other best friend, Lianna Thrope, into Wizarding London's most prestigious theatre. The theatre where, if one was lucky enough to get in, one could rub shoulders with the rich, famous, and, in my opinion, the extremely snobby. But, all the same, we were lucky to get in.

"Why couldn't we just go to the cinema?" asked Lianna.

"Because, Miss Forgetful, we wanted a chance to show off our new outfits, and to celebrate our Maeve's wonderful fortune," explained Trisha.

"Oh, right."

"Sometimes, L.C., I wonder why you were in Ravenclaw."

"Me too, Maeve. Me too."

The line inside the lobby moved slower than a snail. I was just about ready to lean on a wall, and save my feet some torture from the shoes I was wearing, but someone knocked into me.

I crashed into the wall, and was crushed behind a guy.

"Sirius!" he yelled. "I know you love to play the dog and all, but do you have to do it in civilized places?"

"Sorry, Jamie-boy," said Sirius.

"Hey, sweets," I said. "Not that having you against me is a bad thing, but I do need to breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He got back on his feet, and helped me. "I'm James, James Potter."

I had a flashback to that night in McKinnon's. So I decided to play nice, and see if he'd grown up at all.

"It's nice to meet you, James. I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Friends call me Lae, Tiger, or Maeve."

"Friends call me Drew, Jamie-boy, or Jim. But Jim is reserved for my mum. And one friend who calls me Jamie-boy is about to be ex-communicated."

"I didn't know you were Catholic, Drew."

Trisha and L.C. started laughing.

"What?"

"Never mind, Drew," I said.

"It's a muggle thing," Trisha, L.C. and I said together.

"Jamie," another one of his friends said, "being Catholic, it's a religion, a sect of muggle Christianity."

"Thanks, Remus."

"Are you going to introduce us to these lovely ladies, Jamie-boy?" asked the one who had pushed him.

"Ladies, these are two of my three best friends in the whole wide world, Sirius Black, whose name belies his true character, and Remus Lupin, a guy you'll always want to have around in a jam."

I mirrored Drew's speech, saying "Gentlemen, these are two of my two best friends in the whole wide world, Trisha Whyte, nothing like the colour, and L.C. Thrope, fondly known as L.C. or, because of her obsession with the breed, Lycanthrope."

"Really?" James asked. "Ever met one?"

"Not yet," she replied, "but I keep hoping to. They're fascinating, and frightfully misunderstood, but apparently no one knows that. I'm working on something that might help them to transform easier, but since I don't have one to test it on, I've got nothing so far."

"That's a shame," Remus agreed. "I believe that most lycanthropes are actually nice people, who had something happen to them that was out of their control."

"You've found a kindred spirit, L.C. Isn't it great?"

"Yes. I wonder, where are you seated?"

"We're row G, seats 10-12, on the second tier."

"You're so kidding."

"I can be serious sometimes," answered Sirius.

"Why?" James interjected.

"We're on the second tier-" I started.

"Row G-" said Trisha.

"Seats 7-9," finished L.C.

The line began to move forward again, and we actually began the climb to the second tier.

"That's great," James said. "We could sit next to each other."

"I don't really know," I replied. "I was kind of hoping I could sit in between my friends."

He gave a puppy face to me. "Pwease?"

"Well…" I chewed my lip as I thought. "I suppose I could sit with you."

He began to cheer.

"On one condition."

"Anything you wish."

I beckoned him closer so I could whisper in his ear.

"_I will sit with you if you set my friends up with your friends."_

"**_How am I supposed to do that?_"**

"_You're the Gryffindor, with your grand plans and boundless courage."_

"**_You're the smart one._"**

"So you admit it!"

"Huh?" asked our friends.

"Nothing, guys. Drew just admitted that I'm smarter than him."

"I did no such thing! I merely said you're the smart one!"

"James…" said Remus.

"Oy."

"Sirius, just because you watched Fiddler on the Roof one too many times, doesn't mean you're actually Jewish," said James, exasperated. "And I realize what I said. Lae, dearest, you are so much smarter than me. **_But not as gorgeous._" He whispered the last.**

"Oh, you so didn't say that," Trisha accused.

"He so did," I contradicted her.

James gulped. "Sirius, you're the one with experience in upsetting girls. Am I in trouble?"

"Only if you want to see me ever again."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

James took me seriously, even though I was only yanking his chain. I ended up having to explain everything to him, but he got over it soon enough. The six of us rearranged our seats so that we could sit next to each other, and the seating ended up being boy girl, boy girl, boy girl. Remus and L.C. were in seats 7 and 8, Sirius and Trisha in 9 and 10, and James and I in 11 and 12.

The play was interesting, but not for me as a muggleborn. It was a Wizarding version of the play by Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. It was called Mab and Merlin. As in Queen Mab of the faeries, and Merlin of Arthurian legend. According to the version of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table that I had heard as a child, this was completely wrong.

Right after the intermission, James played the extremely old, extremely over used trick of the yawning arm placement. But to my surprise, I didn't shrug it off, like I had done with all other guys I had gone out with. It felt natural. It felt right.

The play ended with Mab and Merlin sealing themselves in a cave and allowing vines to grow over the entrance.

"Well, if that wasn't a rip off of Shakespeare, I don't know what is," I remarked after the curtain dropped.

"It was interesting, though." James answered.

"Girls, don't you think that we should be getting back? I've got to open tomorrow."

"Maeve," Trisha said, "you're not just a waitress anymore. You can tell anyone you want to open, and not get there until you want to. You're the owner. You've got the power."

"Duh. I guess I'm still just used to having to get there early and leave late."

"Drinks, anyone?" asked Sirius. "I know this great little place not too far away, called McKinnon's."

"No. No, Sirius. That's okay. We prefer the Leaky Cauldron," I said.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," muttered Remus.

"Remus, methinks thee should partaketh in some action to relieve thy mind of its troubles."

"Sirius, don't quit your day job. It's all you've got going for you," remarked Trisha.

"Ouch. Crash and burn."

Once outside the theatre, we headed for the Leaky Cauldron. James grabbed my hand as we walked, and swung me towards him. "Feisty, Miss Evans," he whispered in my ear. "Feisty indeed."

"You know you like me this way."

He laughed. "You know what, you're right."

"Always, doll. Always."

We passed McKinnon's, and I saw one of the new girls, Anna, through the window. She looked like she was having some trouble with one of the customers. He was holding on to her wrist and not letting go when she demanded that he do so. They were beginning to attract a crowd, and I needed to go and break it up.

"Drew, hun, I forgot something at the theatre, and it's vital that I get it back. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

I pulled out of his grasp and darted into McKinnon's.

"What's the problem here, Anna?" I asked, once I had broken through the crowd of onlookers.

She had tears running down her face and it was several moments before she could answer me.

"I brought him his drink, and when I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist. Said I was going to stay with him and have a good time. But it's only my first night here, Miss Evans, and I don't want to get sacked. I can't afford to. You know that. So I tried to get away, and he wouldn't let go. When I called for help, the crowd formed but no one would help me. Not until you pushed your way through."

"I suggest you release her, Sir, before I have to make you."

"Missy, who gave you the right to boss me around? Ain't no one but the owner here gonna get me to let go o' this one."

"I am the owner here. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do. Women ain't supposed to do nuthin but sit round and look dandy."

He got up and towered over me. "Sir, your size doesn't intimidate me, so why don't you sit down."

"What'cha gonna do if I don't?"

Pulling my wand out of my sleeve, I shouted "Immobulous!"

He froze where he was. "Wingardium leviosa." I cast him out of the pub and into the street. Then I cast a spell on the doorway to never let him in again.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my watch as I stuffed my wand back. "I've got to go now. Anna, you can leave, and take the rest of the night off. You'll need time to recover. I assure you, most of our customers aren't that bad. As for y'all, you should be ashamed. Seeing what was going on and not taking care of the situation. I've half a mind to cast you out as well. Be lucky that I've somewhere to be."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I made it down the block to the Leaky Cauldron in record time. When I slid into the booth, Trisha and L.C. raised their eyebrows at me. I shook my head at them, and asked if they had ordered yet.

"Yes, Maeve. I ordered you your favourite. A Shirley Temple," answered Trisha.

"I still can't believe they have those here. You expect to find them at a cocktail party, not in a pub."

Our drinks arrived. The guys had all ordered butterbeer, Trisha and L.C. had gotten them as well. I was the only one who was different.

"So," asked James, "what did you forget that was so vital?"

"Oh, just a girl thing. You wouldn't want to know."

"Actually, I am interested. You see, it's the weirdest thing. You said you were going back to the theatre, and yet I swear I saw you go into McKinnon's. Got an explanation for me?"

"Actually, no. Not that it's any of your business anyway. Is it vital that you know?"

"If I can trust you, then yeah."

"Ever been to McKinnon's before, Drew?" asked Trisha.

"We all have," he answered.

"Ever noticed how the girls there are treated?" I asked.

"Nope, not really. We go there to hang out."

"Next time you go, take a look. I used to work as a waitress there, and I still can't stand to see how the waitresses are treated. So when I saw how she was being treated, I couldn't help but go and stop it."

They seemed to accept this answer, and the subject was dropped. We didn't leave the Leaky Cauldron until around 2 am, and James walked me to my apartment in Muggle London. It was only a few blocks from the entrance to Diagon Alley, so it was a quick walk.

Outside the door to my apartment, I turned and faced James.

He lifted the hand that he had held when we were walking and brushed a kiss across the back.

"Drew, I don't even know you that well," I teased him.

"If I have my way, you'll get to know me a lot better."

"Goodnight, Drew."

I turned to put my key into the lock, but James stopped me.

"Lily…" he murmured, brushing the back of his hand across my cheek. Unconsciously, I leaned into it, and stiffened, realizing what I had done. He drew back as though slapped.

"Drew, I-I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's terribly wrong of me to try and act as though I know what's going on when in fact I don't have a clue. I wish I hadn't led you on like this, but-"

"No, Lily. Forget it. I shouldn't have believed th-" he broke off and walked away.

"James!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Thanks to my reviewer, Mistocean! I'm so happy you like the story. Just for you this chapter is out so soon. Remember, read and review! It makes me write faster!

Mysticpixie


	3. Chapter 2

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sighing, I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. It was unfortunate that such a great night had to end so badly.

I sat down in my living room slash den area, and began to write.

_Dear James,_

_I wish that there was some way that I could explain to you fully all that has happened to me while I worked for McKinnon's. Maybe it would help you to understand why I drew back from you tonight. But there is one thing that I can share with you. Not all of the time spent there was pleasant._

_Very close to the end of the time that I worked there, a very sophisticated wizard began to frequent the place. He had managed to get all of the 'Kittens' to sleep with him, short of me. This made him more than a little upset. So, one night when it was my turn to close, he stayed. Said he wanted to walk me home. Being a little fool, I let him. It was the worst decision of my life. Instead of leaving after seeing me to the door, he forced his way inside and h-he forced himself on me._

_I don't know if this helps you to understand in any way, but it's the reason why I backed away from you tonight. James, you're the first person that I've told this to, and I hope you'll keep my secret, and not think so badly of me._

_Your friend,_

_Lily A. Evans_

Tears had filled my eyes while I wrote this letter, and two had fallen, one from each eye, to mark before and after where I signed my name.

"Fidelius!" I called. "Where is that bloody bird?"

My owl flew in through the open window, and settled on the desk.

"Took you long enough," I muttered resentfully.

She hooted in reply and stuck out her leg for the letter. I tied it on, and told her to bring it to James Potter. She took off into the night.

My half wolf, half dog mix, was asleep on my bed. On top of my Ravenclaw crest, for some reason. My room is decorated in the Ravenclaw colours, blue and bronze. The walls are a muted bronze, and the carpet is thick and luxurious, in cerulean, and the ceiling is a tint of that. I have a whole wall devoted to pictures of my friends and I, and you can barely see the wall behind all the photos.

I collapsed on the bed, right next to Aconate (Not to be confused with Aconite). She woke up, and licked my face before I buried it in her fur. She's always been there when I need a friend. Fidelius returned, and she went to sleep in her cage, in the far corner of the room, right near my magically expanded closet. (A/N: They've got trunks and boots, as in the trunk of a car, so why not closets. Just think, every girl's dream!)

I must've fallen asleep, because, the next thing I knew, it was midday, and there was an extremely perturbed owl perched on top of Fidelius' cage.

I took the letter, and opened it. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything like the last letter I received from him.

_Dear Lily,_

_How do you answer a letter like the one I received? I'll tell you this much, I had no idea that that had happened to you, otherwise I wouldn't have moved so quickly. I promise you, that, if you'll let me, I'll continue to be a friend and perhaps more? You don't have to answer now. I'd like to try to help you get over your fears, if you'll let me._

_Your friend,_

_James_

I couldn't help but smile. James was so nice to have understood, and trying to help, even better.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

A few weeks after the night at the theatre, James and I ran into one another again. Although this time not literally. We were both in Diagon Alley, and we came into Flourish and Blotts looking for the same book.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Browsing through the Astronomy section of Flourish and Blotts, I came upon another person. James Potter.

"What'cha looking at, Drew?"

He started in surprise, but a look of delight crossed his face when he saw me.

"Lily, hi. Nice to see you again. I'm looking at some astronomy stuff for Remus. I think he's determined to find a cure for hi- for werewolves."

My eyes narrowed. 'He slipped up. There must be something he has to keep a secret that he almost let out.'

"Yeah. I'm looking for a book on the moon for L.C. She says that there might be a connection from the magick of the moon to werewolves that makes them act the way they do on the night of the full moon. And that if she can figure out what it is and how to reverse it, she might be able to cure them."

"That's deep."

"Tell me about it. When she's into something, she's all research-girl. That's the reason she's a Ravenclaw."

"Really. What class were you guys in?"

"Class of '05, why?"

"That's my class, too."

"I can't believe that you and I were in the same class at Hogwarts, Drew, and we never noticed each other."

"As I recall, one person beat me out for Head Boy that year, Mundungus Fletcher, and I think that Trisha was Head Girl. That's probably why we never met."

"And you were too busy with your pranks on the Slytherins to notice any Ravenclaws, unless they were extremely cute."

James lifted a hand to briefly touch my face. "You're extremely cute, Lily," he whispered.

"James," I began.

He dropped his hand. "No, Lily. Forget it. I'm sorry. I overstepped the bounds of friendship."

"James, you're not listening to me." This time I took his hand, to keep him from leaving. "You're not overstepping any bounds. I would've told you if you were. And you're more than just a friend to me. Hell, I didn't even tell my friends what happened and I told you."

"Did I just hear you correct, Maeve? You told him something that you didn't tell us?" Trisha asked.

"Trish-"

"No, don't even try. When you can trust us enough to tell us all your secrets, then come and see us. But not until then," L.C. added.

As one, they turned and left the store. I had kept my composure while they were there, but once gone, I broke down.

James wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. I sobbed out all my anger, my fear, and my guilt. Anger from them not understanding, fear from what happened, and guilt from not being courageous enough to tell them. His shirtfront was wet by the time I had finished.

"Lily, look at me." I raised my head from where it was buried against his chest and stared into his eyes. "You have to tell them. If you don't, well, you'll be ruining a great friendship. Best friends shouldn't have secrets between them."

"Like Remus never kept a secret from you," I said. He looked shocked, but I missed his facial expression. "Or Sirius, or that other one you used to hang out with whose name I can't remember."

"Peter. Lily, we did have secrets, but eventually they got out. And trust me; finding out from you would be more beneficial than finding out from someone else."

"Fine, I'll tell them. But you have to be there. I need support while I'm doing this."

"I'll be there. You know I would never abandon you."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Hey, yet another chapter out quick. And more to come very soon. Read and review! And thanks to my other reviewers, Mistocean (I'll try…though I'm not making any promises), Pristine (what about Potter? Email me…Lily's a bit down on her luck, and needs a job so that she can keep her apartment), Me (umm…hi. Don't you have an account? It's rated R for situations that happen later on and sexual innuendos), Lily's Guardian Angel (thx so much), really good! (sure I'll try…no promises), evilduckofdoom (great username btw…sure…this chap's for you and everyone else who said it was cool), and Crimson (this is for you too…and I'm adding as quickly as I get inspiration)!

Just so everyone knows, if you give me ideas, I will try to incorporate them. And I will give you credit when and if I do. Also, the title means Seize the Day in Latin. It was the only thing I could think of, so if anyone has any ideas for a new name email them to me.

Mysticpixie


	4. Chapter 3

(((((((  
  
I went back to my house with James to send a letter to Trisha and L.C. When I had finished it, I showed it to James.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked.  
  
Dear Trisha (and L.C. if you're there),  
  
You want me to explain everything to you, but I can't do it in a letter. I'm asking you to meet me at McKinnon's tomorrow night, so that I actually can explain. Since James knows and is willing to support me, he's going to be there as well. Unless that's a problem with you. I realise that I've not been the best friend for a while, but you'll understand why tomorrow night. Please show up, I can't bear being estranged with the rest of my Kit-Kats.  
  
L.Y.L.A.S.  
Lily  
"Sounds good to me," answered James. He stood behind me with his arms round my waist as I sent off the owl. "But one question, why McKinnon's?"  
  
"Oh, I know the owner. I'm guaranteed a private place so that I can talk to them."  
  
(((((((  
  
Trisha and L.C. were moping around when Lily's owl flew in the open window.  
  
Fidelius dropped a letter at Trisha's feet and took off.  
  
"What's this?" asked LC.  
  
"It's from Lily."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."  
  
They did, and began to read.  
  
"I think we shouldn't go," Trisha announced.  
  
"WHAT! Lily's our friend, no matter how upset at her we are. I'm going no matter what you do."  
  
(((((((  
  
James and I walked into McKinnon's the following night. Anna was at the bar tonight, and she waved at me.  
  
"Lily, your friends are in the back room waiting for you."  
  
I flashed a smile at her. "Thanks, Anna."  
  
I gripped James' hand unconsciously as we moved closer to the room.  
  
"I'm nervous, Drew," I whispered.  
  
"Couldn't tell," he replied, lifting our intertwined hands.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly, and eased up the pressure.  
  
"S'alright."  
  
Trisha and L.C. were sitting on one of the couches when we walked in.  
  
"Can we get this over with?" Trisha asked. "I've got someplace to be."  
  
"Patricia!" L.C. said. "I don't give a damn if you have someplace to be. Lily's our best friend since year one and I think you ought to hear her out and screw who ever you're meeting."  
  
Trisha winced.  
  
"You know I hate that name! And I doubt that Si-I mean, the person who I'm meeting would like me to be completely late."  
  
"So then why don't you two shut up and let Lily explain," James suggested.  
  
They shut up and turned towards me.  
  
"Okay, you two remember..."  
  
After I had finished talking, they were stunned into silence, and I had tears running down my face.  
  
"Oh, Lily," Trisha said, "why didn't you just come and talk to us?"  
  
"I was ashamed. OF everything." I couldn't help it, I started to cry again.  
  
James hugged me, and so did Trisha and L.C.  
  
"Lily, we're always here to support you," L.C. said. "you know that better than I do. Remember our promise?"  
  
She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo inscribed on the inner wrist of her right arm, just over the veins.  
  
"Ab imo pectore, aut vincere aut mori, alea iacta est, aut viam inveniam aut faciam, beati possidentes mens sana in corpore sano, docendo discimus, non mihi, non tibi, sed nobis," I recited.   
  
"From the bottom of the chest, either to conquer or to die, the die is cast, I'll either find a way or make one, blessed are those who possess a sound mind in a sound body, teach in order to learn, not for you not for me but for us," James translated.  
  
"You know Latin?" the three of us asked simultaneously. 


End file.
